New Fairies, New Adventures, New Secrets
by animecancer
Summary: There's a secret with the next generation of fairies
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOWN: It's almost time. Once our little secret is at it's full power. I will take it for myself and destroy all who did me wrong.

It was strangely quite at the guild until...

"Where's Nashi?" Storm asked his father Gray. "Oh no, is it that time of year already?" replied Gray. "I'm confused, not only is Nashi missing but so is Igneel, Hikari, Hideo, and Haru. And what time of year is it? Storm asked, confused and a little worried. At that moment Natsu and Lucy come rushing into the guild doors,  
slamming the door behind them and panting. "I'm so exausted." said Lucy. "Of course they both have it at the same time."  
Said Natsu. Storm walks up to them when they take a seat at the bar. "Hey guys, where's Nashi?" Storm asked a little frustrated that no one has answered his question yet. "Should I explain?" Natsu asked his wife Lucy. "Go right ahead."  
"Ok so th-" Natsu got cut off by Livia. "Where's Igneel?" she asked. "Ok so I will explain to you both then Livia sit down beside Strorm." Livia does as she's told and sits. "Ok so there's this thing that happens to dragon slayer when they are around the age of 17 or 18. Right now it's mating season and when that happens we go kinda crazy so I locked them in their rooms." Natsu tried to make the explaination short and simple. "Well are they gonna be ok?" Asked Storm "Yea they will be fine in about a week." As soon as Natsu said that Hideo comes in the door with his eyes glowing and is going bizerk. He look's around for a moment then Laxus comes behind him and grabs him by the waist. "Erza help!" He yells. Erza comes over and knocks Hideo out cold. Laxus gives out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He says. Makarov comes out of his office hearing the comotion. Everyone is staring at Laxus. "Oh no, is it mating season again?" "Yep" answered Gajeel. "Oh shit." the entire guild says in unison. "If you'll exuse me i'm going to go and tie him up now." Said Laxus while throwing Hideo over his shoulder.

The Next Day.

Strom and Livia are walking to the guild together since Nashi and Igneel are locked up "You LLLOOOOOVVVEEEE her." teases Nashi. A huge blush comes over Storms face. "I do not... I just like to hang around with her, that's all."  
replies Storm. "Liar." says Livia. "Well you love Igneel." Storm retalliates. Instead of replying Livia punches her brothers shoulder. Before they know it they are at the guild and can already hear quite a bit of noise from outside the doors. They walk in and inside everyone is freaking out. Livia walks up to her dad and asks "What is going on here?"  
"Thank Mavis you and your brother are here. Nashi, Igneel, Hikari, Hideo, and Haru got out and now Scarlet is missing."  
As soon as Gray got done explaining Nashi and Igneel come through, Igneel grabbing Livia and Nashi grabbing Storm, and in an instant are gone. "Damn it Dragneel, what happens during mating season?" Grays asks Natsu. "Well the dragon slayer so Nashi and Igneel mark their mate." Lucy moves her hair and reveals a red flame on her neck, while Natsu removes his scarf and reveals the same mark. "Ok. How does a dragon slayer mark their mate?" asks Gray. "That's the part you may not like." says Natsu. "Spill it." Gray replies inpatientlly. "It's...something...intamite." Natsu replies. "So let me get this straight, your son is doing things to my baby girl right now?" "Yea pretty much, but don't forget you son is with my baby girl." Natsu tries to defend himself but gets knocked in the head by Gray. "Hey what was that for ice princess?" Natsu asks. "For your son." Gray replies. "So basically if my kids come back with a little flames then they've been marked?" Asks Gray. "Well not exactly." Mira says having over heard the conversation. She lifts up her dress and shows yellow lines going up her leg. "They can be any shape or size but will be the color of the dragon slayers element." Natsu says filling in the blanks for Gray. 


	2. Characters

Charatcers

Natsu and Lucy Nashi: 17, Fire Dragon Slayer (twin) (girl) OTP- Storm Igneel: 17, Fire Dragon Slayer (twin) (boy) OTP- Livia

Gray and Juvia Storm: 17, Ice Demon Slayer (boy) OTP- Nashi Livia: 16, Ice make and water make (girl) OTP- Igneel

Laxus and Mira Hikari: 18, Lighting Dragon Slayer (girl) OTP- Hideo Ichiro: 15, God soul take over (boy) OTP- Akira Takashi 9, Beast take over soul (boy) OTP- Akemi

Levy and Gajeel Hideo: 17, Iron Dragon Slayer (boy) OTP- Hikari Akira: 16, Solid Script (girl) OTP- Ichiro Haru: 15, Iron Dragon Slayer (boy) OTP- Scarlet Akemi: 9, Solid Script (girl) OTP- Takashi

Erza and Jellal Scarlet: 15, Heavenly Body Magic (girl) OTP- Haru

Wendy and Romeo Akihiro: 6 months, magic undetermined (boy) (twin)  
Akihiko: 6months, magic undetermined (boy) (twin) 


	3. Chapter 2

Storms P.O.V

"What the hell happened?" I look around and eveything is dark.

I think i'm on a bed or something. As i'm trying to figure out

what is going on the door opens. I'm happy to see that it's just

Nashi. "Nashi what's going on. Does this have to do with the

dragon slayer's mating season?" I ask her. "Yea i'm sorry it

had to happen this way, but i'm sure my father explained why

he locked me up." She said in a serious tone. "Yea he did." I

reply. She walks over to me and sit's on the bed. She lean's

down and kisses me gently. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks

and area. I've alway's loved her and I guess this means she loves

me too. I grab the back of her neck and pull her into me, giving

her a passionate kiss to the lips. I don't want this to end but

I have to ask "Where are we?" "My fathers old house." She

replies quickly and we get back to our kiss. This is going so

fast but there is nowhere else I would rather be. She pulls

away out of breath and looks at me with her big black eyes.

"Before I continue I should explain what happen's during

mating season." I listen closely and let her give the long

explaination of this whole thing. "So we have to...do "It" I

ask just for clarification. "Are you ok with that?" She asks

me as gentle as ever. I get close to hera nd whisper in her ear

"You know that's all I want. I've loved you for as long as I

can remember and I know you love me. I don't why i've been

so scared to ask you out." "Probably because of my dad." She replies

and I chuckle at the scary but true remark. She pins me down

and smashes her lips against mine. I can hear her let out a soft

moan.

I look over and see the sleeping Nashi right by my side. I don't

know whaqt time it is or how long we've been here but I don't

ever want to leave. I want to stay by her side forever. I scan

down her body and see her arm. It has an outline of a flame

that goes from her wrist all the way to almost her ear. Then

I look at myself and see the same mark. Now we will be together

always. Just how I want it. Nashi begins to wake up and rubs

her eyes. Once she manages to get them open she looks at me and

kisses me. "Good morning to you too." I reply to the good morning

kiss. "Good morning." she says back. After we stay in her old

bed and just lay there, taking in the first moments of our new

found love and passion for one another.

AT THE GUILD

"Where the hell are they flamebrain?!" Gray yells at Natsu.

The kids have all been gone for two days. "Just be patient

popsicle." Natsu replies back. The guild has settled down since

the first day but some are still on edge. The first pair to

return is Hikari, the lighting dragon slayer and Hideo the

iron dragon slayer. "So how was mating season?" Mira asks her

daughter Hikari. "Um...mom. Not really something talk about."

Hikari replies to her nosy mother. Gajeel walks over to his son

Hideo and gives him just a little threat. "You better treat her

good or Mira will kill you." They look over at Mira who gives

them a devilish grin. "Got it." replies Hideo. "Ok metal head

and light boy got their kids back, where's my baby girl?" Gray

snaps at Natsu. Before Natsu can reply Juvia joins in the coversation.

"Gray-sama Livia isn't a baby anymore. She's 16, your gonna

havfe to get used to her being a woman now." Juvia says to her

husband Gray. "You know she's right." Lucy says to Gray. He

finally calms down and tries to wait patiently. Lucy goes up

to Hikari and Hedeo and asks "So you guys, where's your marks?"

The Hedeo lifts up his shirt to reveal a huge lighting bolt

on his chest that goes up to his collar bone and Hikari pulls

the neck line of her shirt down a bit to reveal the top of the

same mark. A group of guild members come over to see the matching

marks. The second pair to come in is Haru and Scarlet. They walk

in hand in hand and Erza rushes over to her daughter to give her

a hug. "Mom...your crushing...me." Scarlet says to her mother

trying to get her to let go. Jellal goes to his daughter and

gives her a huge hug. "Um dad" Scarlet questions her father.

Haru goes to his parents and sits next to them. Levy gives a

death stare to her son. "M-mom." Haru says trembling. Levy then

does something no one ever thought she would and slaps her son

in the baqck of the head. "Ow what was that for?" Haru asks his

mother. "That's for kidnapping Scarlet." she replies. Gajeel looks

at his son and notices his gray mark on his hand. "Way to go son."

Levy slaps Gajeel in the back of the head. "That was for encouraging

him." She says answering his question before he could ask it.

"So everyone elses kids have come back, so that means mine are

next?" Gray asks eagerly. "They should." answers Natsu. As if

on cue Nashi and Storm walk throught the door hand in hand with

blushes on both their faces. "Finally!" yelled Gray. When the

couple get's closer the gang notices their mate mark. "Man that's

huge." Says Lucy as she examines her daughter. Nashi and Storm

have a red outline of a flame going from their hands all the up

their right arms to the right ear. "Yea I didn't expect it to be

so big." blushes Nashi. While they are talking Natsu notices

another mark on Nashi. "What the hell is that?" Natsu asks his

daughter. "What do you mean?" She asks in the place of a reply.

"There is a pair of wings marked on your left collar bone. Gray

get's curious and pulls up Storms shirt. "Holy shit." Says Gray

"What?" Natsu asks as he looked over at Storm to see the same

mark. "What does this mean?" Asks Juvia. The parents stare at

their children trying to figure out what is going on but are

interupted by Igneel and Livia walking through the door. Instead

of the outburst expected from Gray he just signals them over.

Natsu checks his son and Gray checks his daughter. "What are you

doing dad?" Igneel asks very confused of his dads actions.

There is a red mate mark on his and Livia's left eyes but also

something else. "Gray look below Livia's Left ear." Natsu tells

Gray in a deadpan tone. "What is that?" Gray asks. "What are

you guys talking about?" Livia asks concerned. "They're shooting

stars." Replies Lucy. Igneel and Livia also have two marks. "Why

stars?" "I don't know." Says Natsu.


	4. Chapter 3

3rd person P.O.V "Hey Makorov, come take a look at this." The tiny guild master makes his way over drunk off his ass. "W-What do you brat's want?" He replies with a slight stutter. "Just look." Gray snaps. It's seems as though for some reason the fathers have been on edge the most. Natsu points out the star mark on Igneel and Livia, then the wing mark on Nashi and storm. "Here are their normal mate marks reffering to their dragon slaying magic, and here are these strange marks." Lucy adds in trying to paint the picture of the situation happening right in front of thr master. "I don't know what that is. Just keep an eye on these four at all times." Say Makorov finally understanding what is going on. "Ok." Answers Natsu.

* "Our young demon pair is almost ready. Start the preperations." "Yes Master." *

Later Nashi is over talking with the girls when Igneel comes over. "Dang sis, you really got it on with ice princess Jr." Nashi blushes when she thinks back on the night Storm became hers. "Sh-Shut up Igneel!" Nashi snaps at her brother. "Come on what's the problem baby sis? I'm just teasing ya." Igneel says while patting the top of her head.  
"You're only 1 minute older now leave me alone." Nashi says getting pissed off. "I would do that if I were you Igneel." Akira warns Igneel. "It's all in good fun, right Nashi." Across the room Storm is sitting at the bar with Hideo talking about random shit when he hears Nashi yell at her brother. "I said FUCK OFF." when Nashi snaps the wing mark that she and Storm share begins to glow and a ring of fire forms around Nashi. Everyones attention gather as the fire isn't only around the fire dragon slayer but also Storm, a ice devil slayer. "What the hell?" Asks Storm as he looks down and see fire around him and his marks starts burning. "Aahhh." Screams Storm as the heat is enough to melt steel. Nashi glances over at her boyfriend to see him in pain and the fire dissapears. "Storm!" She yells and darts over to his side. He is clenching his neck as it is smoking. "What the hell just happened?!" Gray asks Natsu because his ice user son was just up in flames. "I don't know."Natsu replies while himself and just about everyone else rushes oveer to the two to find out what happened. "What happened Nashi?" Lucy asks her daughter. "I-I don't know. Igneel was pissing me off, then I got mad and flames just came out of me." Nashi replies. "And appearently me." Adds in Storm. He is still clenching his neck. "Let me see Storm."  
Says Natsu. Storm knods and removes his hand to reveal a burnt neck. Natsu places his hand on Storms neck. Storm winces in pain. "Just as I thought." Says Natsu with wide eyes. "What is it?" Asks Gray. Instead of giving an answer right away Natsu says "Storm, Nashi, Igneel,Livia, Lucy, Juvia and Gray follow me." Then he gets up and heads to the masters office. The others just follow knowing an answer would come soon. When they arive Natsu walks right in, the others following. "What do you want Natsu?"  
"It's what we talked about earlier." Makorov just knods. "What are you talking about?" Asks Lucy. "I'm getting to that." Replies Natsu. "Nashi did you feel any different when you got mad and burst into flames?" Natsu asks Nashi. "Yea a little." She replies. He goes on. "Storm, when I felt your neck the flames that lingered felt different."  
"Ok?" Says Storm. "I was scared this would happen but it seems as though this extra mark they posses is a magic link. Now when Nashi and Storm fight together he can kinda "tap" into her power and use her magic making them even more powerful because it works on the bond they share. But they don't share fire dragon slaying magic."  
Everyone looks at him confused but Lucy soon realizes what he means. "Oh God." Lucy says trembling in fear. "What?" Asks Juvia. Natsu continues. "Nashi inherited my E.N.D powers and now both her and Storm can use it." The adults in the room gasp making the children confused as they have not been told of Natsu's demon side. "Well shit." Says Gray breaking the silence. "What the hell is E.N.D?" Asks Nashi. "Should I explain?" Natsu asks Makorov. "I guess they should know now that she has the powers."  
"Ok kids, sit down." They obey wanting to know what he has to say. "So a little about my past. You guys know who Zeref is right?" They all nod. "Ok so his full name is Zeref Dragneel. He was my older brother." Nashi cuts him off. "But didn't he live for over 400 years?" Nashi asks. "Yep." Natsu replies and continues. "Well I was born over 400 years ago and one day my parents were killed and so was I. So Zeref kept my body and found a way to bring me back, but as E.N.D." Nastu pauses letting them take in what he just said. "E.N.D stands for etherous Natsu Dragneel and it is also a kind of demon. I was brought back that way so one day I could kill him. This all happend when I was around 4. So Zeref made a deal with Igneel and he took me in and taught me dragon slaying magic and then transported me 400 years in the future with me not knowing where he went or anything about my past. And I did as I was ment to and aided the first master in killing him. But i'm not a demon, I just have demon powers now."  
The kids just stare without saying a word. "You're serious?" Asks Nashi. "Yep." The adults say at the same time. "And." Nastu begins to say but the teens scream "NO MORE!"  
"Guys this isn't about me. I think Igneel got some of Lucys celestial magic and that's why him and Livia have stars on their necks." Natsu get's out with no interuption this time. "So basically Nashi and I are freaks of nature?" Asks Storm. "Yep." Answers Lucy. "Gee thanks mom." Says Nashi. "Any time." Lucy says back. 


	5. Do you want me to continue this story

HI guys. Lots of stuff going on right now including moving with my mom, moving with my dad, my step mom and step dad. If you want me to continue this story please leave and let me know and I will make time somehow between moving twice in two different cities and band camp.


	6. Chapter 4

Ever since the news about E.N.D being passed on to Nashi, she has been staying with Storm a lot more.

Nashi P.O.V

I woke up with storm by my side. Ever since I found out about my powers it's been hard to talk to dad. I know he was just trying to protect me but it still hurt that he didn't tell me.

 _-flashback-_

 _As soon as the Dragneel family walked in the door from the meeting in masters office Nashi turns to face her father "Why didn't you tell us about this power you had before dad!" "Nashi please understand that I was just trying to protect you, a lot of bad people would love to get their hands on our power and I thought the fewer people who knew about it the better." Natsu goes to hug his daughter but she pushes him away. "Don't you touch me. Now I have this demon power inside me and I don't know anything about it. You and mom have lied to me and Storm all this time." A tear slide down the young dragon slayer's cheek. "Nash-" Before Natsu could finish what he was saying Nashi runs out the door slamming it behind her._

 _-End of flashback-_

That was 3 weeks ago. No matter what anyone says to me I refuse to go home. Storm stirs in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. "Hey babe, what are you doing up?" "I just woke up." He brings his hand up to my face, cupping my cheek, bringing me down to his lips. He brings me into a slow kiss that eventually speeds up and becomes more heated. A small moan escapes from my lips as a tingling sensation shoots throughout my body. He pulls away "You want to pick up where we left off last night?" I give a small nod and start removing his shirt. He slides his hands up my shirt, unhooking my bra. To speed up the process I help remove my shirt and take off my panties. He moves his hands from the small of my back to my breasts, playing with my nipples. I let out a bigger moan this time, trying to hold back. "Don't hold back, I want to hear every sound you make." I eagerly slide off his boxers and he flips us over so I'm on bottom. He lines up his cock and slides it in. I let out a gasp. I know I'm currently laying here in the middle of having sex but I feel like I'm forgetting something. He starts to thrust in and out slowly. "f-faster" I say. Storm has no problem fulfilling my request. After what seems like an hour we stop and Storm collapsing beside me, both of us panting. We pull the covers over us, and just in time because Storm's little sister Livia walks in. "Hey Storm mom wants you an-" As soon as she realizes what she just walked in on she quickly finishes her sentence. "Time for breakfast." And with that she walks out, leaving Storm and me to put on our clothes and make our way to the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Juvia." I say trying to act like that didn't just happen. "Oh hey Nashi. Are you joining us?" Storm walks up to his mother, kissing her cheek and answering her question for me. "Yep. Is that ok?' "Anytime." We take our places at the table as Uncle Gray walks in sitting at the end. "Hello Nashi." "Hello Uncle Gray." I look away as Aunt Juvia set a plate of pancakes and little sausages in front of me. I start to take a bite of pancake but as soon as the sausage smell reached my nose I felt like I was going to be sick. I stand up and run to storms bathroom, throwing up whatever is in my stomach. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look back to Storm rubbing my back and Aunt Juvia in the doorway. "Are you ok Nashi?" Storm asks. I wipe my mouth and nod. "Yea, I felt fine until I smelt those sausages." "Go get some rest." Nashi nodded her head and went into Storms room to lay down. As she was getting settled Storm walked in and kissed her head. "Goodnight my love, see you when you wake up. And with that he exited the room.

When I woke up again it was noon. I sat up in Storms bed thinking about reasons I threw up this morning. I feel fine. Instead of sitting there all day Nashi got up and made her way to the guild.

As Nashi walks through the guild she spots her parents. Before she can look away her eyes meet her fathers.

"Nashi please come over here." Nastsu says his daughter. "What is it dad?" "Look Nashi, I was just trying to protect you. This has gone on too long, your coming home." I try to walk away but before I can get very far my arm is grabbed by my father. "Let go of me dad, I don't want to see you!" A look of hurt came into his eyes. I've never seen him like this. The next thing I know my vision becomes blurred and the world becomes black.

 **I'm so sorry this took so long and it's so short. I'm trying to get my life back together and I just haven't found the motivation to sit down and write this. Let me know how this chapter turned out and I will try to write quicker this time.**


End file.
